


Le Cornemuseur

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Batailles, Blessures, Guerre, bombes, couteaux, fusils, sang, trauma psychologique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 7 de "The Magnus Archives"
Series: Les Archives Magnus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Kudos: 2





	Le Cornemuseur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716012) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!

MAG007 -#9220611

Le Cornemuseur

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Déposition de Sergent-chef Clarence Berry, concernant son service militaire auprès de Wilfred Owen durant la Première Guerre mondiale. Témoignage original donné le 6 novembre 1922. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Beaucoup de gens me considèrent chanceux, vous savez. Peu sont passés à travers l’entièreté de la guerre en un seul morceau. Et si on ignore les brûlures, bien J'ai effectivement réussi exactement ça. Encore moins de soldats ont passés les quatre années au front, comme je l’ai fait. Je n’ai jamais été envoyé en traitement pour le syndrome des éboulés ou des blessures graves, et même ma rencontre avec un lance-flamme allemand ne s’est terminée qu’avec mon allée à un hôpital de première ligne à Wipers. Je me trouvais toujours à cet hôpital lorsque le combat a commencé à la Somme, donc je suppose que j’ai été chanceux pour ça, également.

Quatre ans...Parfois je me sens comme si je suis le seul qui a vu ce foutu spectacle du début à la fin, comme si moi seul ai connu la Grande Guerre dans toute sa gloire affreuse. Mais au fond de moi je sais que cet honneur, tel qu’il est, revient à Wilfred. Vous n’y auriez pas songé en lisant ses poèmes, mais en tout, son temps au front a totalisé pas beaucoup plus qu’un an. Malgré cela il a connu la guerre d’une manière que je n’ai pas connue. Il est certainement la seule personne que je connaisse qui aie jamais vu le Joueur de Cornemuse.

J’ai grandi pauvre dans les rues de Salford, alors j’ai rejoint l’armée dès que je fût assez vieux. Je sais que vous avez entendu les histoires de braves garçons signant les papiers à 14 ans, mais ceci est avant que la guerre aie commencé, alors il n’y avait pas encore une si grande demande de main d’œuvre et les recruteurs étaient beaucoup plus scrupuleux pour ce qui est de s’assurer que ceux qui s’inscrivaient avaient l’âge requit. Pourtant, j’étais presque trop maigre pour qu’ils me prennent dans leurs rangs et j’ai à peine atteint le poids nécessaire. Mais en fin de compte j’ai passé les tests et, après mon entraînement, je fût assigné au Régiment de Manchester, 2ème Bataillon, et ce ne fût pas long avant que nous fûmes envoyés en France avec le le Corps expéditionnaire britannique. Vous semblez du type éduqué , donc je suis sûre que vous avez lu dans les journaux comment ça s’est déroulé. Bien assez tôt, toutefois, les tranchées furent creusées et l’ennui commença à s’installer. Maintenant, l’ennui c’est bien, comprenez, quand les alternatives sont les bombes, les tireurs embusqués et les attaques au gaz, mais rester des mois assis dans un trou mouillé creusé à même le sol, en espérant que ton pied n’enfle pas, et bien...c’est une terreur silencieuse d’elle-même.

Wilfred est venu à nous en Juillet 1916. Je ne suis pas intimement familier avec son passé mais clairement il venait d’assez bonne famille pour être assigné en tant que Sous-lieutenant probatoire. J’étais un Sergent à l’époque, alors j’avais le boulot de lui donner les conseil et le support qu’un nouvel officier a besoin de recevoir de la part d’un SO avec deux années de boue sous les ongles. Nonobstant cela, j’admets avoir eu une aversion envers l’homme au début - il me dépassait dans la hiérarchie, ainsi que la plupart des autres dans la tranchée, autant en termes militaires qu’en termes sociaux, et il semblait traiter toute l’affaire avec un mépris aérien. Il y a un certain engourdissement qui s’installe après des mois ou des années de bombardements, un vide délibéré qui je crois l’offusquait. Il était infailliblement poli, bien plus que ce à quoi j’étais habitué dans la vase de Flanders, où les conversations, tel qu’elles étaient, sonnaient grossières et mornes. Toutefois sous cette politesse je pouvais le sentir ignorer sur-le-champ toute suggestion que je lui donnait ou rapport que je faisais. Ça ne m’a fait aucune surprise lorsqu’il a mentionné qu’il écrivait de la poésie. Pour être parfaitement honnête je m’attendais à ce qu’il meurt dans la semaine.

Au mérite de Wilfred, il a fait presque un an avant que quoique ce soit d’horrifiant lui arrive, et au printemps suivant je m’aventurerais même jusqu’à dire que nous aurions presque pu nous appeler amis l’un et l’autre. Il avait composé des poèmes pendant ce temps, bien sûr, et occasionnellement il en faisait la lecture à certains des hommes. En général ils l’appréciaient, mais personnellement je trouvais ça terrible – il y avait une vacuité à sa poésie et chaque fois qu’il tentait de mettre la guerre en mots ça ne faisait que sonner banal, comme s’il n’y avait aucune âme dans ce qu’il avait à dire. Il parlait souvent de ses aspirations littéraires, et comment il souhaitait qu’on se souvienne de lui, de prendre ce que cette guerre était réellement et l’immortaliser.

Si j’avais tendance à fabuler, J’oserais dire que j’appellerais ses mots porteurs de mauvais augures. Lorsqu’il parlait comme ça, il avait cette étrange habitude de s’interrompre en milieu de conversation en penchant la tête d’un côté, comme si son attention avait été attirée par un son lointain.

Le dégel printanier était récemment passé lorsque c’est arrivé, et nous étions sur l’offensive. Notre bataillon se trouvait près de Savy Wood au moment où les ordres furent reçus – nous devions attaquer la Ligne Hindenburg. Notre cible était une tranchée dans le côté Ouest de St-Quentin. Ce fut une marche tranquille. Même à ce point il y avait encore fréquemment de l’excitation lorsque les ordres survenaient pour l’action, bien qu’elle était habituellement réprimée par cette peur étouffante qui survenait lorsqu’on attendait le sifflet. Pourtant ce matin-là il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l’air, une crainte oppressante. Nous avions fait cette attaque auparavant, et savions que le changement depuis la vallée nous exposait aux tirs d’artilleries. Et l’artillerie était toujours la partie la plus effrayante pour moi. Baïonnettes vous pouvez esquiver, les balles vous pouvez plonger, même le gaz vous pouvez le bloquer si vous êtes chanceux, mais l’artillerie ? Tout ce que vous pouvez faire avec l’artillerie c’est prier.

Même Wilfred l’a ressenti, je pouvais le constater. Il était normalement plutôt bavard avant un combat. Morbide, mais toujours bavard. Ce matin-là il n’a pas dit un mot. J’ai essayé de parler avec lui et de lui remonter le moral, comme c'est le devoir d'un sergent, mais il a seulement levé la main pour me faire taire, et a tourné la tête pour écouter. À l’époque je ne savais pas ce qu’il entendait mais ça le gardait silencieux. Même lorsque nous avons atteint la crête, et que le reste d’entre nous tentâmes de noyer le vrombissement assourdissant de l’artillerie avec nos propres cris de bataille, même à ce moment il ne fit aucun bruit.

Le sol tremblait avec les impactes des obus de mortiers, et j’ai couru de renardières en cratères en renardières, gardant la tête basse pour éviter les balles. En courant, j’ai senti une douleur lancinante dans ma cheville et piqué droit dans la boue. En regard plus bas, j’ai vu que je m’étais accroché sur du fil barbelé, à moitié camouflé par la terre humide et retournée. J’ai senti une vague de panique commencer à m’envahir, et frénétiquement tenté de déprendre le fil de ma jambe, mais ai seulement réussi à gravement m’égratigner la main.

J’ai désespérément regardé aux alentours pour voir s’il y avait quiconque d’assez près pour m’aider. Et juste là, à peine vingt mètres devant moi, j’ai vu Wilfred debout, son visage vide et sa tête se balançant au gré d’un rythme qu’on ne pouvait entendre. Et puis je l’ai entendu – chevauchant doucement au dessus des détonations de mortiers et des vibrations de fusils et des gémissements des hommes mourants - une faible mélodie sifflante. Je ne pourrais dire si c’était de la cornemuse ou de la flûte de pan ou un autre instrument que je n’avais jamais entendu auparavant, mais sa musique sifflotante était indubitable, et me frappa avec la plus profonde tristesse et un calme effroi grimpant.

Et à ce moment je savais ce qui était sur le point d’arriver. J’ai regardé Wilfred, lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés j’ai su qu’il savait également. J’ai entendu un coup de feu solitaire, beaucoup plus fort que tous les autres pour une raison que j’ignore, et je l’ai vu se raidir, les yeux écarquillés. Puis l’explosion du mortier le toucha, et il fut perdu dans une éruption de boue et de terre.

J’ai eu amplement de temps pour faire mon deuil, couché dans cet horrible trou jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe, où j’ai pu libérer ma jambe le plus silencieusement et doucement possible avant de ramper vers notre tranchée. Ce fut un lent trajet ; chaque fois qu’un Feu de Bengale brillait je ne pouvais que rester immobile et prier, mais le Seigneur a jugé bon de me laisser rejoindre notre ligne relativement sans mal. Je fut rapidement transporté à l’hôpital de campagne, qui était surchargé comme toujours. Ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en terme de médicaments ou de main d’œuvre disponible, et certainement aucun lits de libres, alors ils ont nettoyés mes blessures avec de l’iode, mis des bandages et m’ont renvoyé à mes affaires. Ils m’ont dit de revenir si j’avais la gangrène.

J’ai bien cherché l’endroit pour voir si je pouvais y trouver Wilfred, mais il n’y avait aucun signe de lui nul part. J’ai posé des questions dans la tranchée, mais personne ne l’avait vu revenir parmi les blessés, alors je commençai à me réconcilier avec le fait qu’il était mort. Il n’était pas le premier ami perdu aux allemands ni même le premier que j’ai vu mourir devant moi, mais quelque chose à propos de cette étrange musique que j’ai entendu juste avant l’explosion est restée dans mon esprit et m’a laissé penser à Wilfred pendant de nombreux moments silencieux.

Ce fut probablement environs une semaine et demi plus tard que j’ai entendu des cris venant du bout de la tranchée. C’était un groupe d’éclaireurs qui faisaient de la reconnaissance le long de la rivière qui longeait Savy Wood. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé là un officier blessé étendu dans un cratère d’obus et l’ont ramené. Je fit mon chemin jusqu’à eux et fut abasourdi de voir que c’était Wilfred. Son uniforme était déchiré et brûlé, il était couvert de sang et ses yeux avait cet air distant et perdu, mais il était définitivement bien vivant. Je l’ai suivi en ambulance jusqu’à l’hôpital de campagne, ainsi qu’avec le caporal de l’escouade qui l’avait trouvé.

Apparemment il avait été couché dans ce trou pendant des jours, depuis la bataille. Ils l’ont trouvé là, à moitié mort de déshydratation et de fatigue, couvert des entrailles d’un autre soldat. L’obus qui avait créé le cratère dans lequel il avait finit avait clairement annihilé une autre pauvre âme, et c’était dans ses restes que Wilfred était étendu depuis près de deux semaines.

J’ai attendu en dehors de la tente d’hôpital pendant qu’il se faisait soigner. Le docteur est sorti sous peu, avec un air grave sur son visage. Il m’a dit que le lieutenant était physiquement intacte – quelque chose que je considérais comme un miracle à l’époque – mais qu’il avait un des pires cas d’obusite que le docteur ait jamais rencontré, et qu’il devrait être renvoyé en Angleterre pour sa convalescence. J’ai demandé si je pouvais aller le voir , et le docteur a consenti, toutefois il m’a averti que Wilfred n’avait pas dit un mot depuis qu’on l’avait amené ici.

Aussitôt que je mis le pied à l’intérieur de la tente médicale je fut submergé par la douce effluve de la chair en décomposition ainsi que les râles de douleur et de désespoir. L’odeur âcre et piquante des désinfectants m’a ramené des souvenirs déplaisants d’attaques de chlore gazeux. Quand même, j’ai trouvé mon chemin jusqu’au lit de Wilfred et, comme de fait, il était là, regardant silencieusement le monde, quoi qu’avec une intensité qui m’a alarmé. J’ai suivi son regard jusqu’à un autre lit proche, où se trouvait un soldat que je n’ai pas reconnu. Son front était trempé de sueur et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, puis s’est abruptement arrêtée. J’ai réalisé avec un sursaut qu’un homme venait de mourir, et personne n’avait remarqué excepté Wilfred.

J’ai tenté d’engager la conversation, ai sortis quelques civilités banales. ‘’Comment ça va, vieil homme ?’’ ‘’J’ai entendu dire que ça s’en est joué de peu.’’ ‘’Content que tu te sois trouvé une cachette.’’ Toute ces balivernes. Aucunes ne sembla produire quelconque réaction chez lui, et au lieu de ça il s’est tourné vers moi et après un long moment il a simplement dit : ‘’J’ai rencontré la guerre.’’

Je lui répondit que c’était certainement le cas, que peu sortent indemnes de quelque chose comme ça et d’être étendu dans un cratère pendant si longtemps, entouré de toute cette mort...Enfin, il avait définitivement rencontré la guerre et c’était une affaire pourrie et sanglante. Mais Wilfred a seulement secoué la tête comme si je n’avais pas compris, et pour être honnête je commençais à me sentir comme tel, et il m’a dit une fois de plus qu’il a ‘’rencontré la guerre’’. Il a dit qu’elle n’était pas plus grande que moi.

J’ai songé qu’il décrivait peut-être un mirage horrible qui s’était abattu sur lui pendant qu’il se trouvait dans ce terrible endroit , et je lui ai demandé de me dire de quoi avait l’air la guerre.

Je me souviens exactement de ce qu’il a dit. Il m’a dit qu’elle avait trois visages. Un pour jouer de ses flûtes en os gravés, un pour hurler son cri de bataille mourant et un qui n’ouvrait pas la bouche, car lorsqu’il le faisait le sang et le sol détrempé en coulait tel une chute. Les bras qui ne jouaient pas de la flûte ou de la cornemuse agrippaient des épées et des fusils et des lances, pendant que d’autres élevaient leurs mains en futiles supplications de pitié, et une en salut crispé. Elle portait un manteau de laine en lambeau, vert olive où il n’était pas taché de noir, et dessous, rien d’autre ne pouvait être aperçu qu’un corps battu, tranché et transpercé jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que les blessures elles-même.

J’en avais bien assez entendu à ce point, et je l’ai dit tel quel à Wilfred, mais s’il m’a entendu il n’a donné aucun signe qu’il écoutait. Il m’a dit que la guerre, ‘’Le Joueur de Cornemuse’’, était venu le chercher, et qu’il avait supplié de le laisser rester. La chose avait interrompu sa mélodie ne fusse-ce qu’un instant, et avec un de ses bras lui avait tendu un stylo. Il a dit qu’il savait qu’elle reviendrait pour lui un jour, mais que pour l’instant lui aussi vivrait pour jouer sa mélodie. La façon dont il m’a regardé à ce moment était la même que le regard qu’il m’a lancé juste avant que l’obus ne le frappe, et pendant un instant j’aurais pu jurer que j’ai de nouveau entendu cette musique sur la brise.

Je suis parti presque immédiatement après ça, et plus tard on m’a informé qu’il avait été retourné en Grande-Bretagne, pour récupérer à Craiglockhart. Les autres soldats grommelaient à propos de bénéfices de rang et de bonnes vacances pour le lieutenant, mais ils ne savaient pas à travers quoi il était passé, et j’ai trouvé très difficile d’envier son sort moi-même. À un moment j’ai demandé à certains de l’escouade qui l’avait ramené s’il tenait un stylo lorsqu’ils l’ont découvert, mais ils m’ont dit que non. La seule chose qu’ils ont trouvé aux alentours étaient les plaques du soldats morts parmi ses restes. Un homme appelé Joseph Rayner.

Et la situation resta comme ça un long bout de temps. Wilfred était à la maison et se reposait en prenant en charge des tâches plus légères, pendant que je me traînais dans la boue de Flanders. Il s’en est fallu de peu quelques fois pour moi également – incluant le lance-flammes qui m’a si distinctement marqué. Ça aurait pu être pire, bien sûr ; si la pluie n’avait pas presque liquéfiée la boue du champ de bataille j’aurais brûlé comme un diable.

J’ai commencé à remarquer des choses parmi les soldats, toutefois. Chaque fois que nous nous mettions en rangs avant de sortir de la tranchée je les observais, examinais leurs visages. La plupart ne montraient rien d’autre que la peur la plus intense, bien sûr, mais quelques uns semblaient distants. Le sifflet les ramènerait à eux-même avec un sursaut et les yeux écarquillés ils passeraient à l’assaut.

J’avais déjà vu ça avant toute cette affaire avec Wilfred, j’avais toujours supposé que c’était simplement l’esprit qui tentait d’étouffer la probabilité de sa propre mort. Maintenant quand j’observe, je ne peux que remarquer la légère inclinaison de leurs tête, comme s’ils s’efforçaient doucement de tendre l’oreille pour capter un mélodie lointaine. Ces hommes ne revenaient jamais aux tranchées.

Vous connaissez la phrase ‘’Payer le cornemuseur’’. J’y ai souvent pensé pendant ces nombreux mois – la dette de Hamelin, qui par leurs cupidité ont condamnés leurs enfants à être dérobés de chez eux, pour ne jamais être rendus. Saviez-vous qu’Hamelin est un véritable endroit en Allemagne? En effet, pas si loin de Hanovre si je me souviens bien. Nous avons eu un prisonnier qui venait de là une fois – Je voulais lui poser des questions à propos du vieux conte de fées et s’il savait quoi que ce soit, qu’il put y avoir, au sujet du Cornemuseur. Cette pauvre âme ne parlait pas un mot d’anglais, cependant, et est mort quelques jours plus tard d’une blessure de shrapnel qui s’était infectée. Il a passé ses dernières minutes à fredonner une mélodie familière. Cette nuit-là, pendant que nous nous débattions dans la vase et le métal brisé dans une autre attaque futile, je commençai à me demander : Étions-nous les enfants dérobés à leurs parents par la chanson du Cornemuseur? Ou sommes-nous les rats qui furent guidés vers la rivière et noyés car ils ont mangé trop de grains qui appartenaient aux riches?

Quand bien même, ce sont des réflexions pour des poètes, parmi qui je n’ai pas ma place. J’ai suivi les travaux de Wilfred, toutefois, et je fus surpris à quel point son style avait changé depuis qu’il était parti. Où auparavant il aurait pu être rejeté et décrit comme frivole, il y avait maintenant une tragédie qui s’écoulait des ses mots. Même en ce moment, je ne peux entendre _Exposition_ sans être ramené à cette satanée tranchée durant l’hiver. Et le publique devait se sentir pareil, car un des rares journaux qui réussissaient à se rendre aux lignes avait rédigé un article extensif qui faisait les louanges de sa première collection. Malgré tout cela, il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa poésie qui me laissait inconfortable.

Wilfred est revenu au 2ème Manchester en juillet 1918. Il était clairement changé par son temps passé loin d’ici, et semblait d’assez bonne humeur, bien que nous ne parlions plus beaucoup, et lorsqu’il me regardait, je voyait une peur dans ses yeux qu’il se dépêchait de cacher. La guerre touchait bientôt à sa fin à ce point. Il y avait une fatigue qui pouvait être ressentie partout ; même les mitrailleuses semblaient plus lentes et tirer à contre-coeur, mais ça a encouragé nos commandants à nous ordonner d’exécuter de plus en plus d’actions agressives. Une tentative désespérée de pousser les Allemands à se rendre, je suppose, et nos attaques atteignirent un crescendo.

Le premier jour d’octobre, on nous a ordonné de prendre d'assaut la position ennemie à Joncourt. Je me souviens qu’il faisait beau cette journée là – un dernier rayon de soleil avant que l’automne ne s’installe. La charge a eu un certain succès, car je crois que l’artillerie allemande n’avait pas été positionnée correctement, et pour la première fois depuis son retour je me suis retrouvé à me battre aux côtés de Wilfred. Je peux affirmer sans l’ombre d’un mensonge que tout au long de la guerre je n’ai vu aucun soldat se battre avec autant de férocité que j’ai vu en lui ce jour-là. J’ajoute rapidement que cette déclaration n’est pas donnée en admiration – la sauvagerie avec lequel je l’ai vu transpercer un homme de sa baïonnette … Je préférerais l’oublier le plus tôt possible. Pendant qu’il fonçait vers l’ennemi, il a hurlé un terrible cri de bataille et, ne serais-ce qu’un instant, je pourrais jurer que j’ai vu son corps projeter une ombre qui n’était pas la sienne. J’ai lu dans les journaux qu’il a gagné la croix militaire pour cette attaque.

C’est un mois un plus tard que je me suis réveillé et l’ai trouvé assis à côté de mon lit. Il me fixait du regard, sans malice, quoiqu’il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me soulagea de mon malaise. ‘’C’est presque finit, Clarence,’’ m’a-t-il dit. J’ai dit oui, il semblerait que tout ça touche à sa fin. Il a sourit et secoué la tête. Il est resté assis en silence pour un temps, à un moment une fusée explosa dans le ciel à l’extérieur, et il y eut suffisamment de cette intense lumière rouge qui se rendit au-delà de l’entrée de fortune de notre abris pour me permettre de voir que Wilfred pleurait. Je savais qu’il était en train d’écouter la chanson du Cornemuseur. Il m’a demandé si je l’avais entendu, et lui dit que non, que je n’étais pas certain de l’avoir déjà entendu. Il a hoché la tête, et dit qu’il ne savait pas lequel de nous deux était le plus chanceux, et moi non plus. Je ne le sais toujours pas, en fait.

Wilfred Owen est mort en traversant le canal de la Sambre à l’Oise deux jours plus tard. Il n’était pas censé y avoir de résistance substantielle, s’il y en avait, mais quelques uns des soldats stationnés là ont renvoyé les tirs. Je me suis retrouvé accroupi derrière lui pendant que notre Capitaine, qui fût tiré dans la hanche, se faisait amener en sécurité.

Au moment où on se préparait à foncer, Wilfred s’est arrêté tout d’un coup et s’est tourné vers moi avec un sourire sur son visage. À cet instant j’ai vu un filet de sang commencer à couler depuis une ouverture sur son front. J’ai l’impression que je dois mettre ça au clair – j’ai vu beaucoup de gens se faire tirer. Je sais de quoi ça a l’air et comment un trou de balle apparaît. Mais là, le trou s’est simplement ouvert, comme un œil, et il est tombé au sol, mort.

On m’a raconté plus tard que c’est ce jour-là que les premières tentatives de réconciliations survinrent entre les nations, et que l’armistice fut signée presque exactement une semaine plus tard. Nous fûmes retournés à la maison peu après.

Je suis persuadé que ce n’est pas seulement ce jour, mais à cet instant précis, lorsque Wilfred est tombé, que la paix fût finalement assurée. Personne ne peut me convaincre du contraire. Le Cornemuseur l’avait-il épargné auparavant? L’avait-il seulement utilisé, pour plus tard le jeter? Je ne sais pas, et j’essaie de ne pas trop cogiter là-dessus. J’ai une femme maintenant, un enfant qui s’en vient, mais je fais encore des cauchemars parfois. La parade pour le Jour de l’Armistice est passée près de ma maison l’année dernière, et j’ai dût fermer les fenêtres lorsque les musiciens militaires marchèrent devant chez moi. Ce n’était pas une mélodie que je souhaitais entendre.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

Et bien, si nous avions besoin de preuves supplémentaires concernant la désorganisation de ma prédécesseure, les voici. Un témoignage de 1922 rangé au milieu des années 2000. Évidemment il n’y a pas beaucoup de recherches ou d’investigations possibles avec une affaire vieille de presque cent ans, surtout lorsqu’elle implique une figure historique aussi bien documentée que Wilfred Owen.

Tout de même, c’est un récit assez intéressant, et j’ai le sentiment de reconnaître le nom de ‘Joseph Rayner’ d’ailleurs, quoique je ne pourrais me souvenir d’où même si ma vie en dépendait. J’ai fait remettre la déposition au bon endroit dans les archives.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**

  
  



End file.
